Base Line
by geminicastor
Summary: Ed likes rock and metal music. When he goes to a concert, he meets someone very important. A base player for the band 'The Seven Sins', a.k.a Envy. Edvy! EnvyxEd! EdxEnvy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Base Line**_

**Kibei**: Alright. It is time for me to try my hand a a popular FMA pairing. Very uncanon. Very yaoi.

**Max**: Please tell me it isn't-

**Miki**: It's Envy and Ed! Yay!

**Kibei**: Please don't be mad at me if I screw it up. Edward loves rock and metal music, so when he goes to a Fireflight concert, he meets somebody that will be change everything. Oh God it sounds stupid! I think it's better than it sounds! (Now to confuse anyone reading this. I mix brotherhood and the original FMA! There are a lot of strange details that will make sense to some of you and not to others! Make sure you understand this!)

**Max**: Yuck!

**Kibei**: Get over it! And just so you know...the first chapter is kind of boring and Envy isn't even in it yet. He comes in later. But please read it and stick to the story for me! I promise I'll try to make the next chapter a really really good one! On with the fic!

_**Base Line**_

Edward Elric was so tired, but there was nothing he could do to avoid it. School.

"Edward! We're going to be late!" Alphonse yelled up the stairs. Edward threw on a black hoodie and tied his long, blonde hair back into his usual braid. He yawned and ran down the stairs, almost running into Alphonse. Alphonse was wearing a red hoodie and had his hair tied up in a ponytail. After grabbing a piece of toast each, the two raced out the door and down the street.

After a block, they stopped in front of one of the houses and Edward picked up a rock. He aimed for the top, right window and then threw the rock. It tapped against the window then fell to the ground. Not even a few seconds later, the window was flung open.

"I'm coming!" he called out, a huge smile across his face. Suddenly, the teen leaped out of the window, landed on a tree branch, then flipped nimbly to the ground. His black hair was in a ponytail, similar to Alphonse's. Of course, it was Ling Yao.

"Ling, let's get going. Winry is waiting," Edward said, yawning. Ling gave him a funny look.

"You didn't sleep much, did you?" Ling asked, resting his elbow on Ed's shoulder as they started walking again.

"Not really. I was up late listening to Rush's concert on TV," Edward replied. Ling shook his head and poked Edward's side.

"You need sleep if you're going to try and get any taller," he said, trying to wake Edward up by making fun of him gently. It was quite effective.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Edward ranted suddenly. He didn't realized that they had reached Winry's house and she was walking up to them as he yelled.

"You have got to get over your height issues," she laughed, cocking an eyebrow at the group of boys. Al was shaking his head, Ed was glaring at Ling, and Ling was laughing uncontrollably. When Ling finally gained control of himself, Winry was shaking her head.

"You all realize we are late now, right?" Winry asked suddenly. Ling and Edward shrugged, but Alphonse had a look of horror on his face.

"No! We can't be late!" he exclaimed. "I have a perfect record!" Then, he took off. Ling, Edward, and Winry had to struggle to keep up. "Ling. Edward. Would you like to explain why you are late to my class?" their teacher, Mrs. Curtis, said as soon as Edward and Ling ran into the room. Both took their seats, knowing that Mrs. Curtis can be very tough on her students. "Well you see, Mrs. Curtis," Ling smiled, "Edward has a little problem. He feels very shy about his height and when you mention him being s-h-o-r-t, he-" "I AM NOT SHORT DAMMIT!" Edward yelled. The class busted out laughing as Edward slapped a hand over his mouth. Mrs. Curtis, on the other hand, did not look amused. "Edward and Ling! I suggest you sit down and keep quiet before I send you to detention!" she called, slamming a ruler on her desk. The class stopped giggling and Mrs. Curtis went back to teaching. No later had Edward opened his book, when a note landed on the floor next to his foot. Ed leaned over and pretended to pick up his pencil. He sat up and opened the note. _Hey Ed! Are you free tomorrow night? I have something to give you! _ Edward glanced over his shoulder and saw...Roy Mustang smiling at him. Edward frowned. When had Roy started being nice? The guy just loves to make fun of Ed. Edward quickly scribbled a reply and tossed it over his shoulder. Soon enough, he got a reply. _What is my present, you ask? Well that is a simple question to answer. _Edward rolled his eyes and wrote back again. He was already getting annoyed with Roy's little game. It was probably just another joke. Roy always thought he was hilarious. But when the note returned, Edward got a huge shock. _Don't you just love the band...Fireflight? _ Fireflight had to be one of Ed's favorite bands of all time! How would Roy know that and why would he be mentioning it now? Edward quickly returned the note and waited anxiously for the reply. As soon as it came, he opened it excitedly. _Well I happen to have two tickets to their next concert and I can't go... _NO WAY! Edward had to contain his excitement and it was tough. How in the world did Roy get tickets? It was sold out everywhere. But more importantly...how could Ed get the tickets from Roy? Edward quickly relayed the question to the note and tossed it over his shoulder. He bit his lip as he opened the note. Fireflight! How cool is that? _It doesn't matter how I got them. And there is quite a simple way for you to get them. I don't think you'll like it, but I think I am going very cheap for such great tickets. _ WHAT, WHAT, WHAT? Edward could barely wait for the note to come back. But when it did, he tore into it quickly. _Admit that you are short and not nearly as good as me. In front of the whole cafeteria. _Edward almost feinted from shock. He wanted the tickets so badly! But that was a horrible thing to do. Roy might have gone to far this time. But...Edward wanted the tickets! He sent back a reply reluctantly. _Glad you see it my way. Today's lunch period. I'll be waiting. _Edward wanted to cry, but that would not have helped at all. He calmly waited thru first, second, and third period. He kept telling himself that it would be worth it, but it still made him feel degraded. So he focused on other things. Like who should go to the concert with him. There's Alphonse, but he prefers classical music to rock/punk. Winry likes the new age pop stuff, so she is out of the question for a fantastic Fireflight concert. And that leaves- "Oh Edward! Class is over, so lets go!" Ling called at the end of third period. Apparently Ed had been staring off into the distance, but it doesn't matter. Its show time. Edward groaned unhappily as they neared the cafeteria. Ling looked at him funny but didn't mention it. Finally they reached the cafeteria. "Attention everyone!" Edward yelled. He looked around the room as everyone turned to stare at him. It made him feel very self conscience, and he was about to give in and run away. But then he saw Roy with that annoying smirk of his. He quietly held up his hand and Edward saw that he had two tickets in his hand. So, Ed swallowed his shyness and opened his mouth. "I AM SHORT AND ROY MUSTANG IS BETTER THAN ME!" Edward screeched. There was silence for a few seconds (during which Edwards face turned as red as Al's hoodie). Then, everyone busted out laughing. Ling was practically rolling on the ground and Roy had the most satisfied expression possible. Edward tried to ignore it as he rushed up to Roy. Roy held his hands up, still gripping the tickets. Ed snatched them away and rushed out of the room, Ling following closely. "Edward! What the hell was that?" Ling asked, his mind blown. Edward had just yelled, to the whole school, something nobody every thought he would say. "I feel sick!" Ed said, rubbing his stomach. "B-but it was worth it! It was so worth it and you better be glad I just did that." Ling gave him a confused look. Ed stuck out his hand and dropped one of the tickets into Ling's hand. It took Ling a second to read it, but when he finished- "NO WAY!" he exclaimed. "Where the hell did Mustang get his hands on these? Second row tickets to Fireflight!" Edward let Ling rant for a minute before holding up his hand, effectively silencing Ling. "So now you know why I did that," Edward said, slinking back against the wall. A few girls walked by him and giggled, making Ed groan again. That's when Ling decided to ask the all important question. "So, who gets the other ticket?" he asked, giving Ed a really big puppy dog face. Ed rolled his eyes. "Who do you think I'm taking?" he replied. "I don't know any other Fireflight fans around here." "You mean?" Ling asked, getting really hopeful. "Of course. But you better stay on my good side," Edward smiled, giving a thumbs up sign. Ling practically tackled Edward in a giant hug. "Oh Ed! You're the freaking best friend ever! This is going to be fantastic! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ling ranted. Edward sighed and shoved Ling off of him. Edward was not what you would call a 'touchy' person. But, Ling was excited, so he let him be. "It's tomorrow and it'll take us two hours to get there," Edward said, starting to think about details. "I'll pick you up around 1:30. Make sure you are ready to go as soon as I get there." "Of course," Ling smiled widely. That's when the bell rang, so both had to run off. Edward stuffed the tickets into the back pocket of his leather pants. He could not describe how excited he was. But he could not guess what would happen at this concert...and who he would meet.

Kibei: I AM SORRY! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO BORING! Miki: Envy comes in the next chapter, right? Kibei: Of course! It was bad enough he wasn't in this one. He will definitely appear soon. Elaina: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. AN: I AM SORRY!

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THAT HUGE PARAGRAPH MESS UP! IT LOOKS HORRIBLE! I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I APOLOGIZE!

-Kibei Maboroshini


	3. Chapter 2

_**Base Line**_

Kibei: So, I decided to update pretty fast because I still feel bad about the boring chapter. If you stuck with me even though it was a bad start...thank you!

Max: I would leave if I could.

Elaina: Nobody asked you! I think the story can go somewhere.

Kibei: Thank you! And I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter! I DO NOT OWN FMA OR FIREFLIGHT! There...On with the fic!

_**Base Line**_

"LING! GET OUT HERE!" Edward yelled into his cell phone. He was sitting in the car waiting for Ling, but he was already 10 minutes late.

"Hold on a second," Ling's carefree voice replied. "I'm having some ." Edward groaned and shut the phone, tossing it into the back of the small car. He tugged on his ponytail in an act of boredom. Finally, Ling ran out of his house and jumped in the car. Before he could close the door, Edward took off.

"You better be glad I waited!" Ed complained, starting to speed just a little bit. Ling sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Sorry, Ed! Lan Fan was getting jealous again," he replied. Edward coughed to cover up a chuckle.

"Lan Fan? Your girlfriend?" he asked. "She hasn't dumped you yet?"

"No! Lan Fan is obsessed with me," Ling said, sounding like he's bragging. Edward scoffed a little, waiting for the catch, and there was one. "Unfortunately, that also means she is really protective. She thinks concerts are dangerous."

"Well, I don't know about dangerous," Edward said, smirking. He turned onto the highway, and they began the journey to Fireflight. "But I know it's going to be fantastic!"

Finally, at about 5:00, they reached the stadium that would hold the concert. The concert starts at 7, so they got a bit to eat before getting to their second row seats at 6:15.

Edward was literally shaking with excitement. Ling was sitting and staring at the stage. Then, something happened.

Some people started walking onto the stage, catching Ed and Ling's attention. The people were dressed all in black and caring instruments. But both Edward could tell that those people were not Fireflight.

"It's a band opening for Fireflight," Ling said, seeing Ed's confused expression. Edward mentally cursed himself for being stupid. Of course it was an opening act. He was so excited about Fireflight, he was ignoring the obvious.

The band looked really weird. The first person Ed saw was the singer. A man who looked oddly like Ling. The only difference was in his expression. He had sharper features in his face and seemed like he could be much meaner. The two guitar players were women. One had a knee length dress on, but it hung pretty low up top. Her hair was long and black and she seemed to be the type any guy would stare at. The other had a long dress on and long, brown hair. The drummer was really weird. He seemed extremely short, bald, and fat. He had a crazy, childish expression on his face, which Ed decided was really creepy. Then, the background singers seemed...young. Two boys, both with black hair. One had really wild hair and the other was extremely well groomed.

"What a strange band," Ling whispered, "But I think the singer is really good looking."

"You only say that because he looks like you, idiot," Edward replied, gently shoving his arm. But then, Edward noticed the last person in the band. His jaw dropped.

The base player was, by far, the strangest person Edward had ever seen. At first, he couldn't tell if this person was a girl or a boy. But after a closer inspection, Ed decided that he was indeed a boy. The boy had long, green hair, sticking out in a spiky way. He was wearing a black midriff tank top, black fingerless gloves, and a black skort. He wasn't even wearing shoes, just black socks with the toes and heels cut off. He seemed like he was having a lot of fun because his smirk was even bigger than Mustang's ever was.

"We're a new band called 'Seven Sins'," the Ling-look-alike started out, gripping the mic stand. "If you wanna know why, then check out our website." Ling wasted no time, already interested. As Edward watched them start playing a song, Ling was searching the band on his cell phone.

Edward was watching every member of the strange band, but especially the base player. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was just fascinating and an amazing base player.

"Yo, Ed!" Ling called above the music. Edward sat down and looked at Ling's cell. The band website was up on the screen and was flashing thru pictures of the band. "The reason its called 'Seven Sins' is because of their names. I don't know if they're nicknames or not, but it's pretty awesome."

"Well what are their names?" Ed asked, getting impatient.

"Each of them is named after a sin," Ling said, smiling widely. Ed could tell that Ling found that fascinating. "They don't have last names listed, just the sin. Like the singer is named Greed. The guitarists are Lust and Sloth."

"What about the base player?" Ed asked, without even realizing it. Ling looked up at him with yet another smirk on his face. Edward was getting kind of tired of all of these smirks.

"Interested in the base player, neh?" Ling asked, raising his eyebrows in suspension. Ed frowned and punched his shoulder. "Fine. His name is Envy. Get it! His hair is green...with Envy!" Edward rolled his eyes and focused back on the band.

"You are so lame, Ling," he said. Ling smiled, as if proud of the fact.

Soon enough, 'Seven Sins' finished all of their planned songs and were starting to leave the stage. Most of the people in the stadium were glad. Yes, they were good. But Fireflight is better.

Ling and Edward, on the other hand, watched them go with interest.

But then Fireflight came on stage, sending Ling and Edward into a tsunami of excitement.

It was better than they ever thought it would be! The music was loud and amazing! Ed loved the actual music while Ling knew every word to every song. Both of them were so enticed with the concert, until the seats directly in front of them were taken...by 'Seven Sins'.

Edward tried to keep all of his focus on Fireflight, but right in front of Ed was the one and only-

"Hey, chibi," he said, turning around. "Am I too tall to sit in front of you?" Edward was too busy staring at Envy to hear it when he spoke. Well, until he started the whole 'short' thing.

"Hey! I'm not short!" Edward yelled, snapping out of his trance. Ling looked over at him in surprise, then started laughing. He turned to Envy and smiled, making Envy cock an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him," he said, "His fuse is just as short as he is."

"Dammit, Ling! I am not short!" Edward ranted again. Ling patted his head and motioned for him to be quiet and listen to the music. Of course Ed listened, but he didn't stop staring at Envy the rest of the concert.

When the amazing concert was over, Edward and Ling quickly left. Of course, 'Seven Sins' was already gone. They left before the last song even ended. Edward was sad to see Envy go, but he was still upset that the only thing Envy had said was all about his height.

"I'm not short," Ed mumbled, without realizing it. Ling looked at Ed like he was crazy before he chuckled a little.

"I might be wrong, but are you still thinking about palm tree head?" Ling asked, poking Edward's cheek. Ed glared at him.

"No! I-I was just saying," Ed whispered. Suddenly, he yawned, making Ling look worried.

"Maybe we shouldn't head back tonight," he said. "It's already 10 and you barely got enough sleep before. I didn't bring my license."

"You think we need a hotel?" Edward asked. Ling nodded, then checked his phone for close by hotels. The teens finally reached the parking lot and raced to the car. They sat in the car for a few minutes until Ling found a cheap hotel only a few minutes away.

They drove out, and after a few minutes of traffic, they reached the small hotel. It looked really cheap, just like Ling always was.

"Ling! You should've at least found a decent hotel," Edward complained. "I got us the tickets and you can get us a good hotel. A good one!"

"I think you can live with this one," Ling smiled, leaping from the car and racing into the hotel. Edward reluctantly jumped out and followed.

"Ling! Dammit, this is terrible!" Edward called.

But neither of them saw the 'Seven Sins' van pull in behind them and park.

Kibei: Alrighty! Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day.

Miki: So Edward is going to meet Envy again?

Kibei: I don't know :3 Maybe, maybe not...

Miki: Cruel!

Elaina: Please review! Pretty pretty please!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Base Line**_

**Kibei:** Chappy 3! Hurray for asap updates! By the way, _italics _are someone thinking.

**Miki: **Thanks for sticking with her all the way to this chapter. It is much appreciated!

**Kibei: **And thanks for the reviews so far :) alright...On with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fireflight :P

_**Base Line**_

Edward and Ling trudged up the hotel stairs slowly. Their legs hurt already from jumping around at the Fireflight concert and this was not helping at all.

"You see, Ling," Edward sighed as they reached their level after 5 flights of stairs. "This is what happens when you go to cheap hotels. Broken elevators!" Ling chuckled as a sort of apology and pointed to the room they were having to share.

"It's number 508," he said. When they got in the room, Ed tucked the key into his leather pants pocket and fell onto the bed. Ling plopped onto the other one and was about to fall asleep right then and there. That is, until his stomach growled rather loudly.

Edward turned and glared at him. Ling looked at him in a simple apology.

"You know I can't walk when I'm too hungry, right?" Ling asked, a look of amusement on his face. Edward on the other hand was not amused.

"Ling! I just walked up a bunch of stairs and I am dead tired," Ed complained. "Do you really expect me to get you some food now?"

**Ten minutes later! **

"Yeah, I'll take two burgers, a large fry, and two sodas," Edward sighed to the lady at the cash register.

_I can't believe he convinced me to go get food! I give in way to easily. What if I get to tired to get back to the room? My legs could give out at any minute now. _

"That'll be 7 dollars," the woman said, apparently grumpy at night. She gave him a scowl as Ed took a few minutes getting the money out. As soon as he handed over the money, she practically threw the bag of food at him. Edward left immediately, not wanting to make her anymore upset than she already seemed to be.

"Great service," Ed mumbled, checking the food in the bag while sitting in his car. Then he peeled out of there, ready to take a really long nap when he gets back to the room.

As soon as he got to the hotel parking lot, he noticed the van. Thats right. The 'Seven Sins' band van. _What is an awesome band like that doing in a dump like this?_

Edward grabbed the food and rushed into the hotel. He reached what was supposed to be a lobby (but it was more like a few stools next to a radio sized tv) when his left leg gave out. Luckily he was next to one of the few stools, so he grabbed it to keep from falling.

"Well this is just great," Ed sighed, sitting up onto the stool. His left leg had always messed up randomly like this and his right arm wasn't that good either. He sat on the stool ,waiting to see when he could walk better again, and eating fries. That's when they walked in.

"I can't believe him," he said, loudly and angrily. "Greed is more worried about saving his precious money than having safe living accommodations."

"Shut up, Envy," the black haired woman next to him replied. "I don't think it matters that much. It's only one night."

"It'll be alright nii-san!" the short, wild haired boy called as he hung from Envy's shoulders. He was clinging to his back in a sort of piggy back fashion.

Edward stared at the three band members as they walked in. Of course he remembered Envy's name, but he didn't remember the woman's. And he didn't ever hear the boy's name. He watched them closly, sipping from his soda every few seconds.

They all had changed outfits, so the weird black one must only be a stage outfit. Now, Envy was in an old AC/DC shirt, jeans, and the fingerless gloves. He still wasn't wearing any shoes though, and he wasn't even wearing the cut socks. The woman was wearing a low cut black shirt with a skull in the middle, a chain link choker, and a long skirt. The boy was wearing a simple black tee shirt and kaki shorts.

Edward watched Envy the most as they went to a small soda machine and began to get 7 drinks total. Envy pushed the boy off of his back gently and held 4 sodas while the woman held 2 and the boy held one (_probably his own_).

"I don't see why we have to get everyone's drinks, Lust" Envy sighed, pushing a green spike of hair out of his face. The woman (_Lust?_) rolled her eyes as they started to walk back to the stairs.

"You complain so much, Envy," she whispered. She seemed to have a soft voice as it is. It was strangely seductive, which makes sense if her name is Lust. "And, it seems you have a little fan." Edward gulped, suddenly turning away. He hadn't realized he had been starring at the little group.

"Hey! It's the chibi that was sitting behind me!" Envy said, smirking at Ed. "Hey chibi!" Edward felt his face go red as he heard the green haired teen call out to him. Red in embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"I am not short! Or chibi! Or a pipsqueak!" he ranted out loudly. Lust gave him a funny look while the boy started laughing at Ed's reaction. Envy had already seen Ed rant before so he just smirked wider.

"That's a good one! For now on, I am calling you pipsqueak," he said, clearly having fun pushing Edward's buttons. "It has a nice, cute ring to it."

Edward tried to jump up to angrily stomp out of the room, but he had forgotten about his leg. He almost fell flat on his face as his leg gave out again, but something caught him. And that something just had to be Envy.

"There you go, pipsqueak," he chuckled, helping Edward up. "It seems like you wore yourself out at the concert." Ed would've been mad about the whole 'pipsqueak' thing, but he was distracted.

_Envy's eyes are a light purple color. Is he wearing contacts? He is really pale, but well built. _

"Help him sit down Envy and lets get going," Lust said, very impatiently. "Do you want to make Greed mad again? And Pride was whining too." Envy helped Ed sit down on the stool again and then the boy (_Wrath?_) leaped up onto his back again.

"Whatever you say, Lusty," Envy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. But first, he turned to Edward. "Lemme see a napkin really quick," he said, holding out his hand. Edward suspiciously tossed him one from the food bag. After writing on it briefly, Envy tossed it back to Ed. "Don't throw that away," was his parting words. Then he raced off after Lust, caring 4 sodas and Wrath.

Edward watched him go and when he couldn't see him any longer, he looked down at the napkin and what he saw was surprising.

**A few minutes later!**

"Dammit, Ed! What took so long!" Ling called out, leaping from the bed to snatch the food from Ed.

"Whatever happened to not being able to walk? And can I get a thank you or something?" Edward asked, but not as upset as he usually would be. Ling caught on to this almost instantly.

"So what happened to make you all smily and why are late?" he asked thru a mouthful of burger and fries. Edward didn't say anything as he got his own burger and laid across his bed.

"Nothing much," he replied. "But did you know that 'Seven Sins' are here?" Ling looked up at him in surprise. Ed nodded.

"Wow. And let me guess," Ling said, gulping down some soda. "You ran into them, specifically the green haired one. You did seem to stare at him a lot. Has little Eddy got a crush?" He said the last part in a rather mocking tone. Edward thru a fry at Ling who just laughed.

"I am not small," Ed mumbled, finishing his burger.

"Well, did you get his number?" Ling asked, still wanting more details. "What about the one that looked like me? Greed."

"Oh. Envy said that Greeds an asshole," Edward chuckled. Ling stuck out his tongue in a childish fashion and finished his food. Then he tossed his trash onto the side table.

"Well I need to get some sleep now," Ling yawned. "I'm beat."

"I'm the one that had to go searching for food!" Ed growled. "That's 3 times I had to walk up and down those stairs! I think I win for being most tired!" Ling chuckled and laid down, letting Edward turn off the light. "You lazy bastard."

Then , the two fell asleep. But Edward fell asleep with a napkin in his pocket. A napkin with the number of a green haired base player.

**Kibei: **Chapter 3 done! YAY!

**Miki: **Small hints of yaoi coming in. Edward definitely has an attraction to Envy.

**Kibei: **Yep. Envy is just that awesome XD

**Elaina: **Review~!


End file.
